Slegna
Saint-Rémy-de-Provence | music = "Third Eye" by Tool starting at the 9:22 Mark | affiliation = Creative Control | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Heel | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=LPW2 | record = 2-1 | winpct=0 | wins=N/A | losses=N/A | wrestling_style = Technical/Dirty | will = • Meditate often. • Stay mat-based unless retrieving opponent from top rope. • Be calm and collected. • Stay moderately neutral towards anything that may or may not go his way. • Be methodical about any action he performs, in or out of the ring. • Use his primary finisher when in control of the match and will use the secondary finishers as a way to escape an unfavorable situation. | wont = • High fly. • Be overly zealous about anything. | finisher = "Prophecy Fulfilled" | handler = | debut = NEW 1.2 (February 21, 2007) | record = | championships= None | retired = }} Slegnadamus (born December 19, 1986) is an American professional e-wrestler that wrestled for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Career Lords of Pain Wrestling (December 2006 - September 2007) Newbie Championship Series Slegna started out in Lords of Pain Wrestling (then known as the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance), being billed as "The Joker". Placed into the Newbie Championship series along with Magic, Hatchet Ryda, Jeff Watson, Krippler, and The Norwegian Beast, his first match was a Tag Team match along with Norwegian Beast against the team of Hatchet Ryda and Krippler. Norwegian Beast was pinned and soon released from the company. After a show off, Slegna participated in a Battle Royale to determine who was going to face Magic in the finals of the NCS at At All Costs. After helping to eliminate The Chosen One, TNB's replacement, he was eliminated by Krippler, leaving the match empty handed. After the NCS When the Newbie Championship Series ended, he found himself without a match for several shows. Slegna was brought back to in-ring action in a Tag Team match with Pope Fred, in which the pair won. Afterwards, Slegna quietly asked for his release from the company, which was granted after fulfilling his contractual duties. His last match with the company occurred at Annihilation, in which he jobbed to Son of Repoman. Full Metal Wrestling (January 2007 - Present) New Era Wrestling Before leaving, through contacts working for both promotions, Slegna found Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). Re-energized and ready to compete, he signed up FMW's developmental territory, New Era Wrestling (NEW). Soon after singing up, he was given a match against Guybrush Threepwood, in which he lost. He then set his sights on the NEW Heavyweight Championship, whose first champion was to be decided during the Lethal Injection pre-show in a Deadly Draw Match. Much to his dismay, when the qualifying matches were announced for the Deadly Draw Match, he was not named as a possible contender. Instead, a match was booked for him against PWA legend Soul Reaper for a "Winner gets an FMW Contract" match. Slegna won this match and was given an FMW contract to the the brand of his choice, of which he chose Alchemy. Alchemy After receiving his contract, Slegna debuted on the Alchemy brand against Gregory Stevens in a submission match. He lost after tapping out to the Tiger Mutilation. At the next show, Circus Maximus II, Slegna participated in the high-profile Mount Vesuvius Match. Slegna entered 22nd and put on a strong showing before being eliminated by the former Bikie of Justice, CGS after being hung off the side of the cage by a biker chain. At Alchemy 3.3, a grudge match was held between the two. This match was won by CGS, who now went under the moniker Christian G. Smitten. Also during the 3.3 broadcast, the upstart team of Nick Lion and Matt Dunn, collectively known as The British Lions, upset the reigning FMW Tag Team Champions, The SoCal Connection (Korran Halycon & The Sublime). This led to a Six-Man Tag Team match at Alchemy 3.4 with Sleg teaming up with the Lions against Smitten and the SoCal Connection. During the match, Dunn rolled up Sublime for the 3-count, which mirrored what had occurred during the last broadcast, but after Smitten intimidated the referee, the match was restarted and Dunn was pinned. A Biker Chain match between Smitten and Slegna was planned for Ground Zero, but Smitten was unable to compete due to previous contractual obligations. At the PPV, the SoCal Connection regained their titles from the Lions. Return to NEW After failing to show up for his scheduled match against Styxx at No Holds Barred, Slegna was sent back down to the developmental territory. He partnered up with Chris Black to take on Bobino and Krisko, a match that was an easy victory for the two. After interfering in the main event, helping TyranT to capture the NEW Heavyweight Championship, a hardcore match was made between him and Chris Black at NEW 3.4 to settle their differences. The results to the show were lost, and it is unknown who won. However, before the two could have their match at NEW 3.4, Slegna was called back up to the main roster briefly to challenge for Jaro's newly won FMW Ultraviolent Championship. Slegna succumbed to the Seventy Finishers and lost. He was immediately sent back down to NEW afterwards. At Ultimatum I, Slegna teamed with TyranT, Steve Zanoni, Bobino and Krisko against the team of Skyler Striker, Fred Pope, Chris Black, Lictor, Tempest in a Captains Fall Elimination Tag Team Match. Slegna was eliminated fifth after being disqualified for punching Lictor in the face with brass knuckles. After Ultimatum, Slegna took a hiatus from FMW and wrestling as a whole. Hiatus and Rebirth After taking two moths off, getting away from wrestling as a whole, he decided to come back to Full Metal Wrestling. Deciding to get back into shape at fellow Alchemy Superstar Dalby Sound's Wrestling School, he collapsed into a coma during the first training session. Several weeks later, he woke up, with no recollection of collapsing or his coma. In his first match back, he lost to the also returning Mercutio at Underground 6.1. At Underground 6.2, he took on two ladies in a handicap match, whom he defeated after a catfight broke out in between the two. Creative Control After Underground 6.2, Underground General Manager T. Ekstreme approached Slegna with a proposition that he could not refuse. The next show, Underground 6.3, Ekstreme's plan was set into motion. Ekstreme introduced a ladder system, with the wrestler who achieved the number one ranking gaining entrance into the Mount Vesuvius Match at Circus Maximus II. As a result of Ekstreme's plan, Slegna got the number one ranking and with thus entered into the Mount Vesuvius Match. However, Slegnadamus and the number two ranked Steve-E Taylor lost their subsequent tag match against Styxx and Adema "Double A" Aeries. At the next show, Supremacy, Slegna took part in T. Ekstreme's Mount Vesuvius Preview. Before that match, T. Ekstreme awarded the FMW Television Tag Team Championships to Slegnadamus and Steve-E. He also awarded the FMW Light Heavyweight Championship to Westley McGreggor. In wrestling *'Primary Finisher' **''Prophecy Fulfilled'' - Super Front Flip Reverse STO; Innovated *'Secondary Finishers' **''Psychic Vision'' - Powerbomb GTS (Sleg goes through the motions as if hitting a powerbomb facebuster, but as they come down face first, he lifts the knee up and their face hit his knee); Innovated **''The Sixth Chakra'' - Modified Bow and Arrow Lock (Instead of both knees putting pressure on opponent's back, uses one knee and wraps the other around opponent's neck, leaving the arm free to apply more pressure wherever needed); Innovated *'Ultraviolent Finisher' **''Ultraviolent Chakra'' - The Sixth Chakra with a steel chair in between the opponent's back and Slegna's knee; Innovated *'Signature Moves' **''Eye Opener'' - Cradle DDT Petey Williams **''Ajna'' - Inverted Backbreaker takeover into Crossface **''Indigo'' - Sitout Inverted Suplex Slam Jeff Hardy **Fisherman's Suplex **Wheelbarrow Suplex **X-Plex **Dragon Suplex w/ Pin **Elevated Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop **Shining Wizard **Step-Up Enzuigiri **Hard Shoot-Style Kicks **Diving Lariat **Snap DDT **Neckbreaker **Half Crab **STF **Flipping Armbar **Indian Deathlock *'Managers' **'T. Ekstreme' *'Theme music' **''"Third Eye" by Tool starting at the 9:22 mark (from 6.1 to Present)'' **"Sober" by Tool (from 4.3 to Ultimatum) **"Ticks & Leeches" by Tool (from Circus Maximus to No Holds Barred) **"Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint (from Debut to 3.1) Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Television Tag Team Championship with Steve-E Taylor **HP Honor Rollee Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni